Never Wanted This
by Aldonza
Summary: It all started in Tortuga; a pirate, a blacksmith, and two troubled prostitutes. Then, there was talk of a map and treasure... But all she wanted was silver and gold... Second Chapter. Reviews appreciated.
1. A Rose is a Rose

Author's Note: First and foremost, to get this issue past everyone who'd cry foul, there ARE going to be pairings in this story, but NOT those of the OC variety. I'm set for now on Will/Elizabeth although I may shift into a bit of Jack/Anamaria. As for Aldonza... Well... you'll see.

For your information and all, she was indeed inspired from the character of Aldonza from the musical, Man of La Mancha. I was listening to the CD when I first got the idea from her. I've seen the musical twice, (Once performed by our highschool... heh) but I've never read Don Quixote. I was also inspired by the female lawyer in the movie _A Time to Kill._ So that gives you all a little background on my creation here. Mmyep. Now, on with the show! (Subliminal Message: I NO OWN POTC)

***

__

Oh, I have seen too many beds,   
But I have known too little rest,   
And I have loved too many men   
With hatred burning in my breast.   
I do not like you or your brother,   
I do not like the life I live,   
But I am me, I am Aldonza.   
And what I give, I choose to give.   
One pair of arms is like another   
It's all the same, it's all the same!

~_It's All the Same; Man of La Mancha_

***

It was midnight on the filthy, over-crowded streets of Tortuga. Every low life thief, every blackguard, scalawag, lecherous pervert, seductress, hooker, prostitute, and every murderous maniac to be sought out could be plucked off those streets. It was a pirate's safe haven, a hellish underworld of nonstop music, drink, pleasure, and violence. To some, it was more than home. It was a place of unending fun, adventure, and chaos. But there was a lot missing. For one thing, the value of a life. A woman could find herself raped to the point of trauma. A man could be stabbed in the back. A newborn baby could be abandoned by its so called mother. But no one would even raise a hand to any of this. It was every man for himself. And to some people, this concept was beyond sick; it was down right terrifying.

_"Remember, Rose, no man is to be trusted. Get all payment in advance. And no sweet talk. These aren't the type who want your vulnerability."_

"Al... Aldonza, I'm scared... I don't think I can....

"Of course you can. You like eating, don't you?"

The timid young Rose swallowed the lump in her throat as she slowly proceeded from alley into the streets to walk amongst the crowd. She glanced about, fear flickering in her dulled hazel eyes. "Why am I here? Is this what it's come to? The pathetic little runaway who could've had a real husband who owned a real house? Why did I make this choice..?" The minute she realized she was muttering to herself, she noticed a drunken middle aged pirate slumped against the wall staring at her with a lecherous smirk and lust glazed eyes. His loosely laid form was clad in torn leather, covered in dirt and spilt booze. His stomach was what stood out the most, as it was largest beer belly she'd ever seen on a man. "Oh God... is this what I've sold myself to? God help your foolish young lambs..." she whispered, taking a few steps back. "I can't do this! Aldonza, Aldonza! Where are you?!"

***

"I can't believe I'm finally doing it! I'm going to marry her, Jack. I'm going to marry Elizabeth!" Will was practically bouncing in his seat. Never before had Jack seen the pirate's son in such a nervous boyish state. How old was this kid again? He raised an eyebrow.

"Aye... This we've confirmed lad... for the past half hour. Have some rum, lad. That's an order."

"Wh-what?! I'm just a little nervous, that's all... besides, you know how _she _feels about that drink. It wouldn't be right!"

"Well right now ye be embarrassing me. Besides, a place with these kinds of scalawags is no place to be drawing attention to yerself, lest you're looking to be ravaged." Will reclined back into his seat, his hands fumbling with the napkin on his lap. "And I daresay," Jack continued. "...that would spoil the wedding." In a way, Jack was being honest. Compared to everyone else in the club who wasn't female, William was probably the youngest and most clean cut of them all. With his fairly well groomed brown hair pulled into a low pony-tail, his skin paler than most of the other men from his work inside the forge, his clothes plain and for the most part clean... He was no nobleman, but he was no pirate either. Quite frankly, as Jack was forced to note, Will was the prettiest boy there, and Jack knew plenty of scurvy sea dogs who wouldn't hesitate to take some sort of advantage on that.

Will slumped his back a bit, leaning his elbows on the table. His eyes scanned the room. A couple of nasty looking pirates were leering at him, but mostly it was the usual madness. Two tables down had turned into all out fisticuffs. One drunken pirate swung what was left of a bar stool at another. The audible crack from the impact was either wood or bone, as Will figured it. He winced and glanced away. At the other end of the room, one especially wealthy (or perhaps lucky) pirate had two of Tortuga's infamous prostitutes hanging on either of his arms and one that clung to his lower leg. Will's head snapped away from the sight in disgust. Why he ever let Jack bring him to Tortuga even for just the shortest amount of time was beyond him. Of course, Jack felt just dandy, as if he was right at home, and Will could tell. "So, remind me why we had to come here?"

"Food, entertainment, beautiful women- How else would ye rather spend your last moments as a free man? Makes fer one hell of a bachelor's party, eh mate?"

Will's eyes widened. "That's why you brought me here?!"

"What other reason there be? Now let's find you some nice young strumpet to bide some-"

"Are you absolutely daft?!"

Jack paused a moment, studying Will's face. "I really wish people would stop sayin' that 'bout me." He made an extravagant gesture with a wide sweep of his arm. "C'mon Will. Yer not gonna sit there all night like a prick, are you?"

"Oh yes I- ...Wait a minute..."

***

Rose had never felt so humiliated in her life. The nice, harmless peasant girl now dressed in the gaudiest of outfits, her child like face painted over with caked on hues of rouge and ebony on the lips and around the eyes. Her soft blond hair had become greasy and stringy from the sudden lack of hygiene from her newly acquired street life. She didn't like this game all of a sudden. It seemed easy enough until now, where she faced the world as if in some sort of hellish masquerade. She stumbled her way into the pub, tripping over her own feet. Of course this attracted the stare of every sleazy man in the vicinity. She stood back up all the way and smoothed out the skirt of her long slinky dress. "Great... they're all just staring... now what?!"

"Well well, look at that dame, lad! She's perfect for ye. Has both yer bad coordination and lack of humor," said a particularly roguish pirate to the blushing young man that sat uncomfortably next to him. Rose turned her head sharply, starting to blush as well. "Wh-what do I do..?" she accidentally asked aloud, just loud enough for Jack to here her. He lifted one hand and beckoned her over. She slowly stepped towards their table. "Err... you don't want me. I'm just a new girl, and I have no clue what I'm doing, so please don't hurt me, I'll just be-"

Jack smirked. "Sit."

Rose nodded dumbly for a second and obeyed. Jack looked her up and down. Awkward, scrawny, greasy hair... a runaway. "Without being to bold, lass, might I ask who recruited ye? Or are you by your onesies?"

"T-Tobias... Tobias Parcher..." she answered nervously, her fingers clenching the edge of her seat.

Jack propped his elbows up on the table and tapped his fingers together, a dark look clouding over his eyes. "Toby, Toby... Figures. That man has less knack for his so-called trade than a swine fer navigatin.' He hasn't recruited anyone that successful since he picked up Aldonza. But back then even she-"

Will furrowed his brow. "What the _hell_ are you rambling about now?!"

Rose glanced down at the table sadly. "I just need some money. I got to make it somehow... And if Tobias, or Toby, or whoever the hell he is can give me that chance, I'll take it... Does it show how desperate I've become..?" Her eyes glazed over with the mist of newly forming tears.

"What's yer name, darling?" Jack asked in a slightly more sympathetic tone.

"Rose..." she choked out.

"Interesting..." If one was to look at the pirate at that moment, they would swear to see the very gears of his needle sharp mind at work. Not that Jack was in the very least readable, nor would he ever reveal what he was thinking until the opportune moment. He merely smiled at the young whore and held out his hand. "Pleasure, love."

She reached her own small hand in a jerky and hesitant manner, leaning forward slowly as if afraid his would lash out and grab her if she wasn't careful. On the contrary, she found the grip of his callused hand to be rather comforting. "And you're-"

He grinned a toothy grin that proudly displayed his many gold teeth. "Captain Smith," he introduced so casually that even Will almost ignored the blatant lie.

The moment they shook hands, Will rolled his eyes. "Give it up, Jack. There are at least fifty people here who could identify you."

"And up to now, whelp, _she_ was not one of them!" Jack hissed through clenched teeth. "And besides that, it's _Captain!_ I swear, a bleeding plank could catch on faster than ye."

Rose's eyes widened. "Y-you can't p-possibly mean... you're not..." her voice hushed to a whisper. "C-captain Jack Sparrow... are you?"

"Pardon my dishonesty. Nothing against you personally, of course." He let go of her hand and leaned back into his seat.

She withdrew herself back into her seat very quickly, staring at her hand as if it had just touched the cloak of Satan. "You're not going to hurt me, are you? Please... I'm just a girl, I don't know what I'm doing... I swear I-"

Jack let out a huff. "Apparently there's been gossip."

Will smirked. "Apparently. So what _have_ you been up to, Jack?"

"Nothing..." Jack's gaze shifted up to the ceiling and he proceeded to hum a little pirate tune to himself.

"Liar."

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over their table. Rose smiled. "Aldon-!"

"Shut up." She turned her attention to Jack. "You've got a lot of nerve, Sparrow."

"Well, well, well. Speak of the devil. I'm sure I had just mentioned your name somewhere in this conversation. Something about Toby's tactless tactics..." That usual laughing expression came over him. Sly one, Jack was. He knew just how to get on anyone's bad side purely for his own twisted amusement.

Aldonza frowned and nodded her head towards Rose. "Is this how you get your kicks? Psyching out rookies?"

Will gaped, almost sorry he had bothered looking. There above them was the most diabolical looking woman he'd ever seen. She was sleek with short ebony hair, a cat like figure, and thin chocolate colored eyes that reminded Will of a serpent. Not to mention, of course, that she was wearing a somewhat tight and especially low cut red dress. Aldonza noticed his reaction immediately. "Something wrong, sweetie? Like what you see?" She leaned forward giving Will a perfect display of her cleavage. Will yelped and nearly fell back from his seat. Jack burst out laughing and rose chuckled into the palm of her hand. Aldonza folded her arms. "Who's your lady-friend anyway, Jackie boy?" she asked with a smirk.

"'_Scuse me_?" Jack said in a drawn out way that could only mean one thing.

"Oh, sorry. _Captain_ Jackie boy," Aldonza corrected, not in the least bit amused.

"Almost there, love. Moving on, this be William. William _Turner._"

Aldonza's expression suddenly morphed to one of near shock. "Turner?! You're shitting me!"

"No, nay, never. Would I lie? Nice wording, by the way. Very lady-like."

"Erm..." Will interrupted. "You knew my father..?" he asked, his tone somewhat skeptical.

"Of course! Who didn't know Bootstrap back in his day?" Aldonza spat as if it was the dumbest question she'd ever heard, resentment dripping from her voice.

Jack nudged Will. "She's just a little brought down on account of when Bootstrap was alive and kickin', she was as seductive as a twig." Will pushed the pirate away from him.

"So my father was well known around here after all?"

"Are you daft or just plain slow? Everyone in Tortuga knew about the original crew of the Black Pearl. God, we all thought they'd do it. Bring back that treasure from Isla de Muerta. Then we got news of the mutiny. A damn shame for a young captain, right Jack?"

"Oh, go on. You tell my story so well."

"But Will, you weren't there, so you wouldn't know. Here in Tortuga, a bunch of us was rooting for Jack and his crew. No one ever suspected Barbossa. It was a bit of a shock, but then... It only became stranger. Stories about the Black Pearl turning into a ghost ship, the devil's ship, filled with monsters and lost souls of that crew your father was part of. Rumors of Jack escaping from that island Barbossa and his crew left 'im on. One little treasure hunt suddenly became local legend. And what set Bootstrap apart was that role he played..."

"Role..?" Will asked, intrigued.

"His rebellion, the sacrifice," intervened Jack, a sorrowful look captivating the pirate's gaze for no more than a mere few seconds. "Well, I can't say that the news is anything ye've never heard before, but it never seems to get old, now does it?"

"I wish I had gotten to know him better... all I can remember are like... like pictures in a book..." Will rested his chin in his hands, smiling sadly.

"Pity..." Jack and Aldonza muttered in unison, then proceeded to shoot each other a somewhat intrigued glare. Rose looked completely lost.

"Umm... so... what does _Turner_ mean again..?" she asked dumbly. Everyone but Will simply shook their heads. Will simply smiled.

"It's the name of my father, and mine as well."

"And let's not forget the soon-ta-be Mrs. Turner and all the little Turners runnin' bout the forge," pointed out Jack.

A devious look crossed Aldonza's face. "Oh! A bachelor!" How perfect, how delicious... Not only was he something to look at, but he wasn't yet married. The whore had her sights set. Like a predator locking onto its prey, her mind was set. _Will Turner_, she thought. _Son of Bootstrap, alliance of Sparrow... _She licked her lips just enough for the young man to notice._ Tonight, you will be mine!_

***

Author's Note: This is the part where I ask for feedback, and you all oblige.


	2. Various Intentions

Author's Note: One more chapter, then we'll be out of Tortuga. So bear with me. Even I'm not 100% sure where this is heading... Though I do know where it will end... ^_- 

***

__

So do not talk to me of love,   
I'm not a fool with starry eyes,   
Just put your money in my hand,   
And you will get what money buys!   
One pair of arms is like another,   
I don't know why or who's to blame,   
I'll go with you or with your brother   
It's all the same, it's all the same.

__

~ Man of La Mancha

***

"Jack, may I speak with you... in private..?" Aldonza whispered seductively in his ear.

_Saucy wench!_ Jack thought happily. " 'Course ye may, love." He stood up, swaying a bit.

"Too much rum again?" Aldonza observed. 

"No such thing." He turned to Will. "Be a good lad, and try not ta get in any trouble." He next faced Rose, grinning broadly. "Keep 'im busy, love. We'll take our time." Rose made a strangled 'Eep!' as she thought about what he was insinuating. Will buried his face in his hands, almost wishing he'd die on the spot. Or Jack... Smirking a bit, Aldonza paused, a few steps ahead of him. She placed one hand on her hip and waited, tapping her toe audibly against the creaking wooden floor. Jack swaggered passed their table, following her lead into a nice secluded corner of the pub. Finally they were shrouded by darkness and away from most of the hubbub. "So, what business 'ave ye? Missed me?" he asked, bringing his face inches from hers.

A look of disgust crossed her face. "Not exactly..." He frowned suddenly, and gave her a set of his best puppy eyes. She chose to ignore it. "And I hate to burst your ego, but this _is_ just business..." Once again, she ignored his slightly upset expression and glanced towards Rose. "I'm sure you've figured out her scenario."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it, if you're following what I'm saying..."

"I'm just the trainer, Jack. Toby wanted me to follow her around. Make sure she could handle it, that she wouldn't run away from us. Deluded old Lech... Thinks she'll be the saving grace of us. The next golden girl, diamond doll, whatever. Needless to say, this hasn't been a very productive night for either of us. God, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a bloody virgin! That has to be it. And she's scared shitless at the sight of pirates 'round here!" she exclaimed with a sneer.

"And where do I fit into this lovely yarn of yers?" Jack interrupted, growing bored of the one-sided conversation.

"There are things about our trade that I simply can't show her. She's got to do it herself. Problem is, she won't. And that's where you come in."

"You want me to take her..? Nothin' against the sweet heart, but she's really not me type." Jack paused for a moment, thinking back. "Did ye really mean it when ye said 'not exactly?'"

"I'm serious, Jack! Sad as it is for me to admit, I trust you more than these other sleaze bags. Even if you are their king..." She shook her apprehension quickly. "Just, just do this for me. No, for her! You heard what she said! She's just scared, that's all. She just needs someone to show her..." she smiled wickedly. "...A good time..." She tapped her fingers against her arms waiting for his reply. It didn't take long, to her dismay.

"Like hell. Personally, I don't see how I benefit from this little chore. And besides, who's ta say I won't break that little rose in two? No, no, and no. S'not a whim of my fancy, doll."

"There always has to be something in it for you, doesn't there, Sparrow? Life doesn't come with a price tag. There are such things as favors. Do this for me and..." She wrapped one arm around Jack's neck and pressed her hips against his, grinding them in a painfully slow motion. "I'll do a _really_ nice favor for you..." she whispered in hot breaths into his ear.

Jack's grin turned smug. He certainly wasn't one to turn down an offer, and one from Aldonza was especially rare, as most men in Tortuga knew. Almost by reflex, he found himself wrapping his arms about her waist. "A'ight, love... allow me to get this straight... I despoil that pretty little lass of her maidenly charms, make her Tony's golden wench thus putting a few more coins in 'is pocket, and you'll give me a night I'll never forget neglecting the fact that I'm loaded to the gunwales, have slept with ye a hundred times already, and came here with entirely different intentions to begin with?"

_Blimey, just get to the 'no' so we can cut this bullshit act... _"That's right, _Captain_..."

"Oh good. Then we have an accord. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just set meself and that pretty little strumpet up with a room at the inn."

Aldonza's eyes widened. _I wasn't expected THAT! Perfect, I think... _"Good. Break her in, but do it gently. Oh!" Aldonza suddenly exclaimed, bringing her hand to her mouth in surprise. "But what of young Turner?! We can't leave him in a place like this all alone, Jack!"

"Bloody hell, the wench is right!" the pirate exclaimed in mock shock. "Considering this was meant to be his bachelor's party, I suppose it's a bit rude to leave him... why don't you dote upon 'im 'til I get back."

"And then, I can dote upon you..." She licked his cheek brazenly, which attracted the attention of quite a many bunch of pirates. She then briskly passed him by, swaying with each step as she approached Will and Rose.

***

"You know, Will, you're a nice person... I wish I knew more people like you..."

"Did you really..." Will paused, looking at her thoughtfully, his gaze warmly melting into hers. "Run away?" He bit his lip, not wanting to offend her in anyway. He supposed it wasn't a sin to be making such small talk. After all, he was probably just as uncomfortable as she was, and they both seemed to sense it.

In a way, Rose seemed somewhat relieved to simply be talking with him. _He's a real... gentleman. But here?! Who knew! _"Yeah... I did... but what I left behind..." She swallowed hard, her hands fumbling with her napkin. "...I just couldn't deal with it... I wasn't ready to become a house wife, a mother... I just wanted to travel..."

_That can't be the whole story... you don't become a prostitute to escape normality... do you?_ Will thought to himself. "Don't you think you've left behind something that wasn't so bad for something worse?" Will asked practically.

"I... I just need money, that's all..." _Maybe he won't ask anymore questions... Maybe I should ask him something..._ "So... How do you know Captain Sparrow so well anyway? I always thought he was... scarier..."

"Nah... Jack's really just... Jack!" _You've never done this before. You belong here as much as I do..._ Will thought. His mind fought over what to say next. Rose seemed so determined, did she know she was making a mistake? Or maybe she really did want to end up like that other whore, _Aldo... Alon... Alza..._

"Aldonza!" Rose suddenly exclaimed, a look of relief coming over her. Will wasn't sure what that was about. Did she really look up to Aldonza as a protector? Or was she afraid of him and what he said? Will shifted uncomfortably as the elder prostitute approached.

"Rosey, hun, I've got some news for you..." She folded her arms, leaning against the table's edge. "Your first customer is... Captain Sparrow..."

Rose froze up as stiff as a board and turned white as a sheet. "C-customer?! Y-you mean I-I'll...!" At that moment, Will stood up and slammed his hands against the table.

"Where's Jack?!"

"Hold your horses, pretty boy. Your friend just happens to be doing good service for us all. I wouldn't expect you to understand just yet. I'll be sure to fill you in, though. If you so wish." She draped her arm on his shoulder. "Now, be a good boy and sit."

"I want to speak to Jack..." he demanded through gritted teeth, fury burning in his deep brown eyes. "This girl has no place here!"

Aldonza's face twisted into a wicked smile as she brought her eyes on level with Will's. "Welcome to the underworld, young Will Turner. Jack's a part of it, like it or not, so you best get used to it, kay hun?" She turned her shoulders about just as the pirate Captain came prowling back to their table, his eyes moving from Will to young Rose. "Well, speak of the devil. Nice timing, Jack. Your lady friend is mouthing off again."

Will clenched his teeth. If he had ever been tempted to slap someone, this Aldonza was certainly fitting the bill. Aldonza merely leaned against the table smiling smugly. Jack glanced over at Will in a mockingly disapproving manner.

"I thought I told ye to keep out of trouble." He sighed dramatically. "They're so difficult at this age."

Jack and Aldonza's constant taunts brought Will damn close to forgetting his original argument, but as his mind composed itself, he quickly remembered. "Jack, I don't want you to hurt Rose!"

"Um... I..." Rose began, but was quickly cut off by Jack.

"Listen, lad, if not me, it'd be someone else. Besides, I came here for us to enjoy ourselves. Frankly, I'm regrettin' whatever made me decide to 'ave you tag along." Jack took Rose by the arm in an unexpectingly gentle way. "Stand up, love." She obeyed, timid as ever. "Will, I'll say it again. Don't do anything stupid." Jack knew Will was a smart man. He simply didn't trust him. Most likely because Will had little trust for Jack himself.

"I'll do whatever you say, Sir..." Rose said softly.

_Poor poppet, won't last a fortnight with that sort of submissive behavior. _Jack noted to himself her behavior as he led her from the pub.

***

"So, young William," Aldonza began, taking a seat next to him. "It's obvious you're not enjoying yourself. And who's to blame you, spending your so-called bachelor's party here all alone while Jack goes off to have all the fun? Why don't we go some place a little more... secluded?"

"Because I don't trust you," William answered flatly. "And this wasn't my idea to be here. Jack insisted, and I was stupid enough to listen, but I'm not going to be stupid enough to throw away a lifetime of love I have for my fiancee!"

"But will you be ready for her?"

"Excuse me..?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"No offense, Will, I merely concerned over the physical aspects. Namely, your experience."

"Quaint, really quaint. I can see why you and Jack are such good friends."

Aldonza frowned. _So he thinks he has the better of me? So he thinks I'm just your run of the mill slut? Well, no matter. I'm not letting some hard headed kid; a virgin no less; get the better of me!_ She sighed audibly. "I'm sorry... this isn't working, is it?"

"Beg your pardon?"

She rested her chin in her hands. "I confess, it's an act. I didn't get into the business by being a vegetable, you know. But you... you're not like my customers. Your not like men from around here. I... apologize. I didn't mean to offend you. Make love to you, maybe. But not offend." _God, I hope he's buying all this..!_ She noted the confusion in Will's eyes. _Will Turner, you're a good little man, aren't you? Like to see the good in everything? Well, how about I give you an eyeful..._ "Forgive me..?" she asked in a falsely timid tone.

"Uh... yeah, sure... sure..."

"You're a real gentleman..." _And I'm such a good liar..._ "And any friend of Jack's is a friend of mine, so..." she held out her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." He shook on it. _She's not so bad after all... so this is the wicked Aldonza. To think, I was expecting some horrible sex crazed monster..._ She sat back, and started trembling.

"God, you're the first man to ever want to be friends with me since Jack... most just take or leave me... I... I..." She buried her face in her hands, whimpering. Then, composing herself, she wiped the nonexistent tears from her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I chose this route... Maybe you're right about Rose. You know, I was her age back when... It was... It was awful! She's lucky. You think it's an accident I chose Jack? The only better choice would have been... I don't know, you!" she exclaimed, pointing to him. She glanced around in a purposely uncomfortable looking state, rubbing the back of her neck with the palm of her hand. "It's so noisy in here. Are you sure you don't just want to go talk..?"

"I'm sure..." he responded. "But I'm sorry to hear of your troubles. If you'd like, you could always leave here. Come with Jack and I on the Pearl, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And Elizabeth would like to meet you, I'm sure. You and Rose, both. No one's forced you to stay..."

_Argh! This twit is impossible! How can anyone be so straight arrow? So goddamn pure?! _Aldonza fought off the urge to jump him right then and there. "Yeah, but ...it's a living..." Defeated, she leaned back and blew a strand of stray hair out of her face.

***

Shaken, Rose left the room. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Biting her lower lip, she ran out of the inn and down the streets of Tortuga towards Tobias' hideaway. _Collect my pay and go, collect my pay and go..._ _I'll stay there three nights at most and leave... _ She wiped her hand across her face, sniffling as the warm air dried her tears.

***

Jack lay back on the bed, satisfied enough, humming a little tune. The inn room was a nice and comfortable alternative to his cabin on the Pearl. He missed feeling the movements of the ocean about him, however. Basking in the soft orange glow of the room, he let his eyes drift shut. Suddenly, the door burst open. "Mary mother of Christ, what's all this about? Can't a man have a little time to rest?!"

"I knew I'd find you here."

"Adam... what's all this about?" Adam was not your normal local. Jack had known him for years. He was a bum. Short, lanky, impish, with the face of a weasel. Greasy black hair that was tied back with rope. (Supposedly it was rope from the noose he had nearly been hung from by some angry raiders.) He never left Tortuga. But what he was good for was information. He was quick as a fox and could catch a worthwhile rumor from miles away. Too bad he was also hardly ever one to be trusted. "I saw you talking to that whore in the pub..."

"Rose..?"

"Aldonza, you fool!" Adam snapped, flailing his arms about. Jack cocked one eyebrow. He was obviously missing what was so important...

"Right, right... so what about Aldonza?" he inquired, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Word is, she found something of a map. Doesn't know what it's for or what it means, but it does lead... to something..." Adam rubbed his fingers together suggestively. Treasure, of course. "Heard the other whore's talkin'. Apparently, she things she can use it to get outta Tortuga..."

"Can we be a little less vague? I hate to bring down the sails on yer next big misadventure, but if there's no way of knowing what's on it, than it's nothing more than a blind man's gamble, isn't that right, mate?"

"Word is, you and your crew've been sailing in circles. Your sheer lack of brutality is turning a legendary ship into... well... nothing. I mean, you might as well become a privateer!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Lack of brutality..? S'that's the word going around?" With the speed of a leopard bearing down on its prey, Jack whipped out a dagger and stopped it just below Adam's chin. "How about I slit your bloody throat open and burn down the pub tonight? Would that change anything?"

"I-I suppose... but I thought... I thought..." Adam gulped as he felt Jack trace the blade's tip over his throat. For a second, he was sure he'd faint.

"Here's what you're thinking; my crew and I aren't on a mission, I'm conveniently here, and I've already made contact with our dear Aldonza. Now, if I'm right, do nod, or brace yourself for a most painful demise."

Adam nodded with another gulp. "All right, all right! I just thought you'd be... I don't know, more willing! I mean, after what happened with Barbossa and all... I swear, I didn't mean to insinuate that you weren't the legend you are and... and..." the weasel-like man babbled.

"Do not mistake me, Adam. Now, tell me more about this map." He held the dagger steady, focusing on the lump in the little man's throat.

"It's a treasure map all right! I'm dead broke! No one's interesting in a good hunt anymore! Not after the curse! They all want to raid and take over ships! Then, every rookie I con gets 'imself into a fight an' ends up in Davvy Jones's locker! If I can't sell a story, I get nothing! But mark me words, there is a treasure to be had!"

"And what do you want from me?"

"Just a small portion! I won't ask for anymore than thirty percent!"

"If this is a real loot we be speakin' of, thirty sounds like an awful lot for someone not even lending a hand. Does five percent sound... friendly?"

"T-ten..?" Jack shook his head. Adam caved in, mostly in fear as sweat dripped from his brow in comical proportions. "Fine, fine, fine! Five! But you'll do it, won't you? Find Aldonza, and get that map!"

***

Author's Note: Review or walk the plank. Or not... I like feedback... And I promise I won't bite back if you bite first! (But I do get nippy at times...)

Oh, just a note about the story, there's a reason why I didn't explain what happened between Jack and Rose. You'll find out later... unless you stop reading... but that wouldn't be fun...


End file.
